Colors
by uniitato
Summary: An AU where everything was turned black and white for everyone after the Battle of Hogwarts- until you meet your soul mate. Then, color starts blossoming before your very eyes, making your life vivid and bright again. Everything is beautiful- or so Hermione thinks, but when her life takes an unexpected turn, she is left with a black and white world again. Inspired by tumblr posts


**Please sit back and enjoy! - uniitato**

* * *

 **Colors, Chapter 1- _Hello_**

Hermione Granger lived in a world devoid of color. A world where everything was black and white, where emotions, where love didn't exist for her. Indeed, there were tales of people finding their soul mates, stories where people found love so pure and true that they could see everything in shades of bright, vivid emotion. They could see things other people couldn't. They could see the exact hue of rosy cheeks, and the color of fierce passion, of undying love.

These types of relationships were so uncommon- a relationship where you found your perfect partner- that no one really knew what colors were. No one could distinguish between love and a mere fling, and it was so detailed yet simple that the people who could see were rarely able to explain.

That was exactly the case for Miss Hermione Granger, until one breezy autumn day, when he came along.

 _ **Wednesday, October 14**_

Hermione was sitting in her flat with absolutely nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. Even school had been generous and given her a day off her schedule. Wasn't it nice just being able to sit and think? To be able to bask in her thoughts, to relax. To imagine what it would be like to be a muggle, where magic didn't flood every household, where she wouldn't be haunted by her past. Where she could lead a normal and happy life.

Yes, the issue would still exist though. The issue where no one could see color, when Voldemort took away all color with his last dying breath from people who couldn't experience true love, who weren't with their soul mate, who weren't experiencing true, fiery emotion, the basis of all color.

A sudden knock interrupted her thoughts. As she stood up to open the door, she wondered who the hell it would be. Actually, Hermione was quite alone nowadays. No one to talk to, no friends since she chose to retake her exams.

She flung open the door. Someone, a boy, was standing there. Someone tall, with piercing eyes, a thick mess of hair, and…

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. He had grown much taller, and more beautiful than he ever was before, she might add, although it was the same crooked glasses, same slumped posture, and the same twinkle in his eyes. She wasn't falling for it again though. She wasn't going to put her heart up for breaking ever again. Not this time.

"Hey." Harry replied.

"What are you doing here?

"I was bored and lonely, so I decided to come visit. Y'know, catch up on some gossip, see you smile again."

Was it just Hermione, or was Harry flirting with her? She decided to test it further.

"Do you want to go grab some coffee and bagels?"

"Sure."

Part one- accomplished. To get to hang out with her old friend, the savior of the wizarding world, was of course, an added bonus to being able to flirt freely with him.

As they walked, with many offers from Harry to lend Hermione his scarf, as he felt like she looked cold, they finally arrived at the corner café. With Harry holding open the door for her, being just as much a gentleman as she remembered him to be, they walked into the cozy little nook, and also inevitably walking into a brand new chapter of Hermione's life story.

With steaming hot mugs of coffee in front of them, they were able to set free all their burdens and start laughing, just like the old friends they were.

"Ok. I've got a knock knock joke. You start." Harry tried.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

Hermione was at a loss of words, as Harry doubled over with laughter. Even she, one of the brightest witches of her generation, fell for that trick. It was so lame and stupid, plus the fact that Harry looked so damn attractive when laughing, that Hermione found herself laughing along with Harry for a good solid minute.

"So, Hermy, twenty questions?"

It had been so long since he called her Hermy. So long since she fell for him before, but back to the matter at hand.

"Sure!"

"You start."

She started off easy, with favorite foods, reminiscing their past friends, realizing that mostly nothing had changed, and that they still remembered basically everything about each other. She slowly delved deeper in though, as she was dying to know something.

"So, Harry, do you like anyone?"

"Yep." Harry leaned back in his chair, grinning. "You?"

Hermione felt some kind of warm feeling in her chest. Something that felt like butterflies trying to escape. Something that felt like her falling for something she forbad herself to do ever again. Something that felt like her recalling every time Harry had treated her ever so well, thinking that maybe that secret girl was her. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Me too." She replied, smiling. "Me too."

After a few rounds of 'Would You Rather?', getting to know each other better than they had ever before, the sky was starting to fade into darkness. Hours had passed, just talking to Harry. His voice jolted her out of her thoughts though.

"So…Do you want to hang out again sometime?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Hermione replied without thinking. There was no going back now. She was trapped. Trapped by his mesmerizing eyes, trapped by his soft smile.

As Hermione turned to leave, Harry swooped in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye Hermy." He said, looking at her playfully with his green eyes glittering, in a way that enticed her so much.

Making her way home, she recalled that whole 'date', envisioning it all in her head, already planning out their next one, until she came to the cheek peck again. It was beautiful. Perfect. Just the way she would've wished someone to do to her. Why had he done that though? And why could she see…

She realized something.

She saw his eyes again, green as fresh leaves on a warm summer's day. They weren't black, or white, or one of the many shades of grey in between. They were green. With just that quick touch, something changed. She saw, she figured it out, and she was very scared indeed. She knew what this meant. This something, this myth that she witnessed.

 _Color._

* * *

 **Thank you for making it to the very end! I hope I didn't bore any of you too much. Please make sure to review, and give me some ideas! I'll be sure to mention you and try to incorporate it into the story. New chapter coming up soon, I promise.**

 **-uniitato**


End file.
